


Robins Tutor

by Ancri



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cute, School, bad teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancri/pseuds/Ancri
Summary: Robin has problems with school and searches for help in an unexpected place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you to know, that English is not my motherlanguage, so I’m sorry for any kind of mistakes.  
> I don´t own any of those characters.

Poison Ivy loved her new hideout. It was an abandoned natural history museum. Sure, normally it would be a place the Penguin would choose, but her flowers grew strong here. She hadn’t done something other would call evil jet, she was still planning. Of course she wouldn’t call it evil, she just takes back, what belongs to her kind, the plants. But Batman and his folk used to call her a villain. Blasphemy, the real villains are mankind, with emphasis on man. Whatever, she would never give up her babies. She will always fight for them.

It was a week since she escaped from Arkahm and she had expected, that the Batman would have found her already. What she hadn’t expected, was the Boy wonder, sneaking nervous in her beloved new home. He seemed unsure, if he’s doing the right thing. Every two steps he stopped and looked over his back, as if he was afraid someone would follow him. Ivy stood in the shadows of her plants a few feeds up about the boy’s head. Tensed she watched every move Robin made. The bat never left his youngest bird, not since what the Joker did to the last one. So if Robin was here, that means Batman was here as well.

“Doctor Isley?” Robin asked unsure. In his hands he held a backpack, like school kids use.

“Please Doctor Isley, I know you are there” he repeated, this time louder and with more confidence. Since when does the batbrat call her Doctor Isley? What happened to Poison Ivy?

“Please, I need your help”, he nearly screamed the words this time. Elegant she sent her plants to led her down in front of the boy.

“What do you want?” she commended in a rude tone and Robin shrugged together. “I … kind of … have a problem” he started. Ivy snorted. Again with his insecurity.

“Don’t waste my time boy, or you will regret it! You can go to dadybats, or maybe Juvenile care, if that’s the problem” she explained with her carnivore plants threatening behind her.

“Actually, it’s a biology problem”, Robin continued, not looking at her.

“Oh no! With this kind of questions you can go to Catwomen. She can explain to you where little Robins came from!” Poison Ivy responded and was about to kick the bird out of her place, but then she looked in his face. He was fire red, even her roses weren’t so bride red.

“No no, that wasn’t what I meant. I just … and you are the best … so I thought … and Batman doesn’t know … and …” he stuttered, still red.

“Whole sentence kid. I´m not a mind reader” she reminded him and he nodded.

After a deep breath he continued: “I have a problem with my biology test next week. I have a perfect score and if I fail this test I won´t get an A+ in Science and then my perfect score is gone and I can’t go to Colleague and Batman will fire me and I’m going to die”, the last words where barely audible, so fast had he spoken.

“Ok kid, I’m pretty sure one bad grade is not going to kill you”, she tried to calm Robin.

“You could think so, but I never get a bad mark in something and I’m pretty sure that I won’t survive this” he replayed serious. The boy can’t be sure. He came to her for a private tutor. She had tried to kill him, more than ones. And if his Father finds out about it, they probably die both.

“Why me?” she asked. Actually, she knows why. She had studied biology and was practically half plant, but what let him think, she would help him.

“I don’t trust my teacher, he is dump. Don’t tell Batman I called my teacher dump. But he makes many mistakes and I thought, you would do it so much better than him”, he explained still not looking at her.

“Show it to me!” Ivy commended. Robin nodded exited and pulled an exercise book out of his backpack. Fast she looked over the trash, his teacher had written. Year, this guy was dump. How could they expect someone like him could teach children? Maybe people like him are the reason, why humans don’t treat her babies like they deserved.

“Ok, what do you don’t understand?” she sighted.

“So you help me?” Robin asked surprised, but happy.

“Year, but don’t overstrain your luck, kid”, she explained and the exited boy pulled out a book, that was way to high for his grade. He had marked a few things and asked really clever questions, not like she had expected. Robin seemed to be brilliant and honest interested in everything she said. The more time went by, the more she liked the kid. Hours went by, until she was satisfied with his knowledge. When Robin left, he first thanked her polite, than the child in him won, and he surprised her with a hug.  

“Thank you, Doctor Isley” he said and a soft smile appeared on her face.

“Call me Pam, kid” she offered and he smiled sincerely. After the boy left, Ivy’s smile didn’t vanished. Maybe the boy was alright. The next time she was going to fight the Batman, she will be lenient with Robin. Maybe she can even convince Harley to stop hunting him with a baseballbat.

**Author's Note:**

> so, thats it. hope you liked it


End file.
